


Cargo

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Harems, Non-Consensual Touching, Pirates, Polygamy, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Deep down, Luciano knows something is off. Something inside him tells him he should leave. Whatever this cruiser is carrying, it is more valuable than he initially assumed.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: Brarg Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025587
Kudos: 6





	Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Latin Hetalia community and their respective creators ♥
> 
> Fem!Argentina: Martina Hernández.  
> Brazil: Luciano Da Silva.

It is an Imperial convoy what he has been tracking down and stalking for the past two hours, Luciano realises now that he is finally close enough to make out the ships’ silhouettes in the vast emptiness of the open space.

Luciano assesses the situation; it is an Imperial Cruiser, which means that whatever it is carrying _must_ be valuable. But not indispensable, for town - and only two - small fighters are escorting it. Imperial Cruisers always hold the promises of riches, and sneaking past two fighters is no challenge.

It is worth the risk, Luciano decides.

He turns all of his lights off; here in the dark immensity of space, his little starship is like a needle in a haystack. He comes as close as he dares, and then he turns his engines off as well, lets inertia take him silently to the cruiser. It is a child’s game; they are not expecting an attack from a starship as small and nimble as Luciano’s. It is bold and daring, unthought of - exactly why Luciano slips past the fighters undetected.

Once he is in close range of the cruiser, he scans the smooth white surface in search of some sort of opening, until he finds a hatch door.

“Bingo,” he smirks to himself.

He diploys his harpoon, takes aim, and lets it fly through space. It sinks in the metal right above the hatch door, and Luciano reels his ship in until it sticks to the Cruiser very much like some sort of parasite.

He makes sure the cruiser’s and his starship's doors are perfectly aligned, and then he slides his ship’s gate open. He smiles to himself as it reveals the cruiser’s hatch door.

It takes him no more than ten minutes to force the hatch door open, and with little effort, Luciano slides inside the Imperial Cruiser without much of a fuss.

Cruisers are meant for transporting people and goods, and usually don’t hold much security inside them; that is what the fighters escorting them are for, to keep any unwanted company away. Luciano is surprised to find that this one _is_. Imperial Guards march down the corridors in pairs with alarming frequency.

Deep down, Luciano knows something is off. Something inside him tells him he should leave. Whatever this cruiser is carrying, it is more valuable than he initially assumed.

It is that last thought that pushes him forward, greed and curiosity winning over prudence and caution.

It takes him a moment of walking around the pristine white corridors and dancing around guards to find exactly what he needs; it is a short round man in a uniform, but he is unarmed. Not a guard, but servitude.

The man lets out a scream the moment he spots Luciano, but snaps his mouth shut when he is faced with the end of the barrel of Luciano’s blaster.

“No need for all that fuss,” Luciano gives the man a crooked smirk. “Now, be a darling and take me to your cargo.”

The man whimpers but obeys. They walk across the cruiser side by side, Luciano keeping a watchful eye as he presses the man forward with his blaster digging on the man’s back. It is a long quiet walk, but the eventually reach their destination. The man takes him to a door, and looks up at Luciano with fearful eyes. Luciano nods his head, and the man inserts a code on the control panel with trembling hands.

The door slides open without much of a sound. Luciano shoves the man inside, closes the door after themselves, and then freezes.

This is not the storage bay. It is an elegant wide room. It is styled in the Imperial’s fashion, with glass and gold and silk. There is a table set with a ridiculous amount of food, enough dishes to feed at least ten people. In the centre, there is a bed wider than the cabin of Luciano’s starship. The most breathtaking part however is the large wide window that displays the endless starry space.

By this one, stands a girl. She stares at them with curious green eyes. Her blond hair is pulled up elegantly, and she is wearing a dress fit only of royalty with the Empire’s colors.

Luciano stares in confusion.

“Where’s the cargo?” he asks.

The man under his grip whimpers, stutters and stammers over his own words trying to explain himself. It is the girl who answers for him with surprising calmness:

“I’m the cargo,” she says.

Luciano has heard of the Emperor’s frequent acquisitions during his trips to his countless Colonies. It is no secret that His Imperial Majesty is known to take back to his palace in the Fatherplanet any creature that catches his eye, whatever the species or gender.

This girl must be a new bride - thought bride is a generous term. Concubine would be a less appropriate yet more accurate word.

Luciano can’t help to let out a curse. _This is bad._

He slams the butt of his blaster against the man’s head and shoves his unconscious body over the empty bed. He stomps towards the girl with a snarl until they come face to face.

“Your jewels,” he orders through gritted teeth. “Quick.”

She doesn’t back down, apparently immune to his show of violence. She doesn’t flinch even when he presses the muzzle of his blaster to the elegant curve of her jaw.

“ _Jewels_ ,” Luciano hisses.

She doesn’t move, her green eyes narrowing at him as her red lips turn down in a displeased grimace. Luciano curses at her and takes matter into hands; he closes a fist around her pearl necklace and tears it from her neck. He slides her gold rings and bracelets off her fingers and wrists, and shoves his booty inside his pockets.

He might be bolting out with his tail between his legs, but is not leaving empty handed after getting this far.

There are more things he could take from the room, but he decides against it. He steps back and away, turns his back on the girl and marches out of the room.

“Wait!” the girl calls.

There is something in her voice that stops Luciano dead in his tracks. He turns, and he finds that her cold dismissive demeanor is gone. She seems hesitant for a moment, before she meets his eyes with a soft worried frown.

“Take me with you,” she says.

It sounds like some bad line from an even worse novel. Luciano raises an eyebrow at her and makes a show to check her out from head to toe.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she snaps as an indignant pink creeps up to her cheeks. “I meant help me escape.”

Luciano can’t help a cruel snort.

“Getting cold feet?” he mocks her.

Her frown only deepens.

“I never agreed to this,” she replies coldly. “I would have _never_ agreed to this.”

“Please,” Luciano rolls his eyes at her. “A bride’s life is a good life. Nice and easy.”

“A slave’s life,” she hisses back at him.

“A _palace_ slave. Still a better life than half the galaxy can afford," he retorts. "All you have to do is suck an old man's dick every once in a while, tough luck."

She bristles and the colour of her face turns a furious scarlet. She grits her teeth in a snarl, and closes her delicate hands into tight fists. Her eyes might as well be two pits of furious wildfire.

“Then I’ll-”

Luciano has had enough of this.

“I’m not interested in stealing someone else’s toys,” he cuts her curtly.

She takes in a sharp intake of air and steps back with a horrified expression, as if Luciano had struck her across the face. Luciano hosters his blaster, and tips his head in a gesture than in some other circumstance might have been considered polite.

“Send the Emperor my regards, princess,” he says.

He leaves the room and shuts the door behind himself, locking the girl inside just as she was before he arrived. No harm done; it is as if he was never there.

He walks his way back to his ship as cautiously, but he can’t help to feel more unsettled step after step.

He can’t get the girl’s expression out of his head. The way she gasped as if Luciano’s words had physically hurt her haunt him. Guilt claws at him, and it is a new and unwelcomed experience. 

He grits his teeth, and takes a deep breath. He can’t, he thinks. He _shouldn’t_. He doesn’t need the trouble. One thing is to steal some gold. Stealing a bride the Emperor has handpicked himself and is waiting to join his harem is something entirely different. He might as well put a target on his back and invite the whole Imperial Navy to hunt his head down. This is not his problem, he sternly reminds himself.

It undoubtedly is best to walk away. This is the way of the Universe, to each their own. He can’t simply risk his life because some pretty girl with beautiful green eyes doesn’t want to marry an old gross intergalactical dictator.

He curses, and turns back around.

He reaches the room and he shots the control panel. The door slides open and he steps inside.

The girl is sitting by the window, staring right at the wide open space. She turns with sad eyes that alight with hope the moment they meet Luciano’s.

He never stood a chance, honestly.

“Come out before I change my mind,” he grumbles.

A ghost of a smile spreads across her lips, and she hurries out.

“I don’t wanna hear a word from you. You do as I say or else I’m leaving you behind,” he snaps, mostly angry at himself as his stupid soft heart. “I’m dropping you off on the closest planet we find, and after that you’re on your own. Got it?”

She doesn’t seem pleased entirely by this outcome, but she doesn’t voice any complaint.

“Got it,” she replies.

They sneak their way back, and Luciano can at least appreciate she can take directives. She is quiet, waits when Luciano tells her to wait, presses forward when he instructs her to. He starts to think that this might not have been a mistake, when a loud shout at their back startles them.

“You! Freeze!”

Luciano turns around as he reaches for his blaster, but he is not quick enough. One ruthless fist connects with his jaw, and another with his stomach. Before he can understand what is going on, he is being forced to his knees by two armed guards.

They seize him and take his blaster; once they have a good hold of him, one of the guards looks towards the girl, who has stepped away from the commotion and is staring at the three of them speechless.

“Are you ok, My Lady?”

She seems startled by the title, and she stares at the guard with wide shocked eyes.

“I-Yes,” she stammers. “Yes, I’m ok.”

Luciano grits his teeth feeling a burning sting of betrayal. _Foolish_ , he thinks. _Stupid. Idiot_. He tries to shake the hands keeping him down, but there is no use. It is two against one.

“Still, pirate,” one of the guards barks.

“Manners, gentlemen,” a calm voice calls from their backs.

Luciano tries to look over his shoulder, but he is pinned down. He has to wait until the man rounds them and steps into his range of view.

A man with white hair and round glasses steps in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back in a composed elegant posture. He is dressed in expensive clothes, and wears the Empire’s colors and insignia; part of the Emperors court, then.

The man regards the girl fist. He takes her hand, and carefully combs her long hair behind her ear. Luciano doesn’t miss the way her eyes go hard and she squares her jaw at him, nor the way she violently pulls her hand away. The man doesn’t seem to mind it though; calmly, he turns around and his cold eyes meet Luciano’s.

“Found him trying to kidnap the Emperor’s bride, my Lord,” one of the guards says.

“Stealing Imperial property,” the Lord hums. “That would be punished with death.”

He leans forward and takes Luciano’s chin between his fingers. He turns his head to one side, then to the other as he inspects his face. He runs a thumb over Luciano’s lips, and lets out a thoughtful sound.

“Although he might be of the Emperor’s taste, I dare say,” a cruel sardonic smile spread across his lips.

Luciano bears it all down silently; lashing out won’t make him any favours. The Lord seems pleased with the lack of response. He stands straight, and addresses the guards.

“Take him away,” he orders.

The guards haul Luciano up to his feet, but before they can drag him away, the girl jumps at one of them with a wild cry and stabs one of the guards on the neck with a long needle-like stick she pulls out of her hairdo.

The guard howls in pain and lets go of Luciano. He shoves her off and grasps at the needle poking out of his neck as blood pours down his uniform. It takes Luciano a second and a half to realise one of his arms is free, but it is time enough for him to take out the other guard, who is too distracted staring in horrified disbelief. Luciano elbows him in the stomach, takes his blaster back and shots both incapacitated guards straight in the chest. They fall back into the floor, still and limpless.

“What do you think you are doing, you stupid _whore_ ,” the Lord snarls and closes a hand around the girl’s forearm violently.

The girl closes her hands into fists, and punches him straight in the face. The man stumbles back and falls to the ground as blood runs down his nose.

“You cunt,” the man hisses turning purple with anger. “I will have you killed!”

The girl shows her teeth in an ugly snarl. Possessed with a wild anger bigger than herself, she takes Luciano’s blaster from his hand. She raises it in the Lord’s direction and shots the man’s head right off.

Blood and flesh spread out with a ugly wet sound and paint the once pristine white corridor’s floor and wall in a vibrant red. The Lord’s body falls to the ground in a pool of blood. The girl stares down at the corpse with a wild expression and breathing fast and heavy. There is not an ounce of regret in her body.

It is cold blooded, ruthless and vicious.

Luciano thinks he might be just a little in love.

The spell is broken and Luciano snaps alert the moment the girl drops his blaster with a pained grunt and cradles her hand against her chest. Luciano rushes to her side, curls an arm around her shoulders and brings her close.

“You ok?” he asks.

She lets out a weak whimper, and looks down.

“I think I broke my hand,” she answers weakly.

“Let me see,” Luciano pleads.

Surprisingly, she offers her hand for his inspection. Her knuckles look swollen, red and a little crooked from the punch; she might be right, Luciano thinks. He takes off the bandana he wears around his head and gently wraps her hand. She lets out a little pain grunt as he ties the knot, but doesn’t complain beyond that.

“We’ll check it out later,” Luciano promises gently. He looks up, and feels still a little dumbstruck as she stares at her. “You saved my life.”

“I-I guess,” she replies.

A weak crooked smile spreads across Luciano’s lips.

“Thank you,” he says.

She meets his eyes with surprise. She doesn’t smile back at him, but Luciano doesn’t mind. There is not an ounce of hostility in her green clean eyes.

“Come on,” he urges. He hesitates, but adds: “The name’s Luciano.”

She struggled for a moment too, but eventually conceded:

“Martina,” she answers back.

“Alright, Martina,” Luciano says. He unconsciously takes her good hand between his, and she squeezes back. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Day 5: Royalty & Pirates


End file.
